


Finish What You Started

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Dropped Relationships, F/M, Fanvids, Implied Relationships, Planned Relationships, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Sometimes the best love stories are never told.A look at relationships that were planned/dropped, couples that never got conclusions, and love that sat in the depths of subtext hell.





	




End file.
